This application relates to computing processes for converting electronic files.
DXF files are generated by a computer-aided design (CAD) program (e.g., commercial CAD programs or drafting software applications) and encode data representations of real-world constructs. For example, the data representations can be two dimensional floorplans for a building, where the floorplans include different outlines for each room of a floor. Data representations of real-world constructs in separate DXF files can be encoded and arranged differently based on preferences and design choices used in the CAD program. Because data representations can be encoded in DXF files in a variety of ways, interpreting DXF files can be challenging.